A Ginger Blossom (One-Shots)
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Zoey and the new kid at Horseland. An unlikely bond, to be sure, but she's willing to see where it goes. Friendship. Bonding. Partnership. Love.


The new kid. More like the new target. Zoey and Chloe had grinned in wicked joy when the fourteen year-old Reed Ryder joined the riding team. Soon after he arrived, Sarah and the girls tried to convince him to highlight his horse's hair. At this point, he simply wore a brown leather riding jacket, and insisted on riding _au naturel_. Overhearing this, Chloe and Zoey secretly dyed his horse's hair orange, which, in their minds, was an absolutely hideous color on a horse. The next day, waiting as he inspected Firebolt's stunning new streak, the twins could barely hide their anticipation. Reed simply laughed it off.

"Well, Firebolt, looks like orange is your color." After the horse whinnied in complaint, "Ah, don't worry, boy. It looks good on you. I'll even get a jacket to match."

Chloe and Zoey's jaws had dropped. When Reed noticed, his smile turned into a toothy grin.

"Guess I have you two to thank. Who picked the orange?"

"Um, it-it was my idea…" Zoey sounded meekly, disappointed that the prank had gone astray.

"Cool," Reed drawled. "It's my favorite color."

"Hmph, well it's a stupid color!" Chloe turned up her nose, folding her arms.

"No worse than purple, amiright?" Reed grinned, leading Firebolt to the pasture. Zoey burst out laughing as Chloe turned redder than Sarah's coat.

The next week, after running drills, the Handlers took the team out to Hooves, a bar and grill located in the city. Fancy burgers, fries, and milkshakes were had all around. Since the group was rather large, the Handlers had their own table with Will and his girlfriend, Rebecca, while the other kids sat at a long table in the middle of the section. Sarah, Alma, Molly, and Nani sat opposite Bailey, Chloe, Zoey, and Reed. When the food arrived, Chloe instantly snatched a fry from Bailey's plate, batting her eyelashes, while Bailey stared at her in distaste.

Looking on, Zoey slid her hand closer to Reed, who instinctively moved his plate. Looking at him in offense, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Reed replied with narrowed eyes. "What are _you_ doing?"

"You thought I was going to steal your food?" Zoey folded her arms, a natural blush creeping through her makeup.

"Well," Reed posited, "were you?"

Zoey huffed, picking a fry off her plate, stuffing it in her mouth. The others looked on in confusion, sipping their milkshakes in silent unison. Zoey noticed all eyes were on her, and glared at the girls across from her. As everyone went back to eating, Zoey heard something drop into her plate. Several new French fries had appeared. Zoey turned to Reed, who was grinning at her.

"All you had to do was ask," Reed explained, grabbing his double decker burger and chowing down. Zoey slowly picked up her simple cheeseburger, biting into it and lowering her head to hide the blush which had broke through in full force.

A few months had passed. Reed had become part of the team, a mainstay in tournaments and shows. Firebolt was a fast runner, and although Reed often had trouble reigning in the stallion, Will had taken extra time with the duo to steady their energy, and perform expertly at the small time events. Carnivals, the county fair, and Heritage Day were among the few big events the nine-teen team performed at, and so, to increase the team's overall performance, Will had instituted a buddy-system. Everyone would work with a partner, pointing out flaws in each other, and offering solutions. Alma was paired with Sarah, Molly with Bailey, Nani with Chloe, and Zoey's partner was Reed.

When they first received their assignments, Zoey rolled her eyes at the lean boy saddled next to her. He had been pulling his weight, she admitted, but it was time to whoop him into real shape. It was cross-country season, and while Reed was a rookie, Zoey was captain of the team. As they approached the practice course, Zoey turned to Reed snootily.

"I'll try not to slow you down," he said.

"You won't."

And with that, they were off. While a normal course could last for miles, Will and Bailey were only able to plot a course lasting a mile and a half. Even so, the trail consisted of much of the hillside, with a quick river crossing. Obstacles were frequent and consistent, so as not to let the riders get complacent. Zoey and Pepper tore across the course with elegance, Reed and Firebolt close behind. Despite Will's training, Firebolt was getting excited, becoming harder to control, when Reed pulled on his reigns to jump, but instead, Firebolt crashed into the bars, tossing Reed off, and crashing on his side. Pepper glanced back at the scene, skidding to a stop.

"What is it girl?" Zoey turned in search of her partner and then gasped.

Pepper raced over to Firebolt, and Zoey dismounted. The stallion was attempting to pull itself up, shaking its head as if he were only startled. Rolling onto his belly, Firebolt laid there amongst the brush, content with waiting for help to arrive. He glanced at Pepper, who huffed at the younger horse's ignorance. Zoey gave Firebolt a cursory look over, before dashing to Reed.

"Reed! Are you okay?" Zoey slid into a kneel, grabbing the boy with both hands, turning him to face her. Reed winced in pain, favoring his left side. He stretched out his legs as Zoey unstrapped his helmet.

"Anything broken?"

"Just my ribs. I think," Reed breathlessly ground out.

"Show me your eyes," Zoey ordered, and as Reed complied, her heart skipped. Clear green eyes, just like hers. Reed focused on her face. Her eyes, her nose, her freckles, making an obvious effort not to blink.

"What color are my eyes?" She asked.

"Blue." Zoey gasped before Reed chuckled to show he was joking. After frowning at him, he quietly retried, "Green."

"What color is my scarf?"

"White."

Zoey lifted her right hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"My name?"

"Zoey Stilton."

"Your name?"

"Reed Ryder."

"What were we doing?"

"Practicing for the cross country event in two weeks, today's Tuesday, and I ate Crunchie Munchie cereal for breakfast. I know how this works, Zoey," Zoey pulled him to his feet. "Thanks. Is Firebolt hurt?"

"I don't know," Zoey followed Reed as he collapsed onto his horse. Zoey rushed to his side, hoping he hadn't jostled his ribs, as he leaned against Firebolt to hear his heart. Reed glanced at Zoey, and she moved to Firebolt's front legs. His knees and ankles were scraped, and would definitely need treating, but they didn't feel broken. Firebolt didn't even seem like he was in pain, just annoyed at the fact that his run had been cut short.

It was Saturday. Zoey sat in Reed's hospital room, fingers entwined as her phone chimed from multiple texts, probably from Chloe. She had visited him every day during his stay, and today, she was particularly early. She heard the sheets shuffle and looked up to see Reed waking. Noticing her, Reed looked at the clock above her head, then stared at Zoey in confusion.

"You're here early."

"Good to see you too…" Zoey snarked. "I hear they're letting you go today."

"They are. How's Firebolt?"

"Recovering well. Kicking up a storm without you."

"Guess we missed out on the tournament. Hope you guys have fun though."

"We're not going to the tournament," Zoey explained. When Reed asked why, she continued, "The team decided to back out. Since, you know, you're a valued member and all that, so it would be sad to see you sit this one out."

"But, you've competed before. Without me."

"Exactly," Zoey replied. "You weren't a part then, but you are now. It wouldn't be right to leave you out."

"Huh," Reed looked down. "Sorry I ruined it for you guys. I know cross-country's your event."

"It's no big deal. These competitions happen all the time." Zoey's tone betrayed her disappointment, but it also betrayed the fact that,

"Backing out was your idea, wasn't it?" Reed asked. Zoey just looked at him. "Guess I slowed you down, after all."

"Yeah well," Zoey flipped her hair nonchalantly. "It's a nice change of pace."


End file.
